Crazy
by crowned queen of bitchland
Summary: Kurt never thought he had a chance with Blaine. As it turned out he just needed a little push in the right direction. And he got it from...himself? What the hell?


**Okay so I had this idea a while back and I just wanted to get it out of my hand.  
I don't really know if it's any good since I'm not feeling all too well right now but I hope you'll give it a try anyway.  
Love you guys :*  
**

* * *

It was one in the morning and it was safe to say Kurt Hummel officially hated his life.

He groaned as he hit his forehead on the disgustingly sticky bar top and then flinched when his skin stuck to the unidentified icky substance on the cool marble.

He was rooted to the bar stool for way too long, he thought as he sighed and pushed himself against the bar making the stool spin a little towards the dance floor.

Anthony, his best and probably the only friend in college, was spinning madly in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by guys and girls equally and grinding against all of them equally.

He was straight, Kurt knew that, but he had absolutely no problem with dancing and flirting with guys.

Kurt smiled fondly at the memory of how the two of them met.

A shy, lonely, but somehow still hopeful boy from Lima, Ohio walked into his dorm room to find a scary looking, tall, buff, blonde boy singing loudly and out of tune while unpacking.

Slightly terrified Kurt cleared his throat to get his roommate's attention and the man stopped dead in his tracks as he twirled around to face the newcomer.

Kurt expected a lot of things.

An insult.

A sneer.

Indifference.

He did not expect the guy to drop his jaw and practically scream "Holly fuck you're pretty".

Kurt stared.

The guy smiled.

Kurt frowned.

The guy still smiled.

Kurt blushed.

The guy stuck with the smiling.

In the next five minutes Kurt found out everything about Mr. My name is Anthony Leeds I'm from Florida and I have three brothers I love Nutella and I have a mole on my right ass cheek.

Five minutes after that he was Kurt's favorite person in the world.

A year and a half later and he still was.

But just because Kurt loved Anthony did not mean that he loved sitting in a corner of a flashy club waiting for his friend to take pity on him and allow him to go home.

He never really liked clubs anyway.

A bunch of half naked, sweaty bodies groping around blindly was not his idea of a pleasurable crowd.  
Especially when he knew none of them would be asking him to dance.

No matter how many times Anthony said he was good looking Kurt was reluctant to believe him.  
That's why he would usually stick to the corners where he could be alone and wait for his friend.

Sweeping his eyes across the crowd he nearly fell off the stool when he caught sight of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Blaine Anderson.

The guy who shared half of his classes and none of his attraction with Kurt.

With crazy curly, pitch black hair, amber eyes that seemed sprinkled with gold, a fan of thick eyelashes and lips so kissable Kurt wondered how anyone existed in his proximity without trying to kiss him senseless, Blaine Anderson was Kurt biggest crush.

Kurt would usually claim the back of the classroom, keeping his head down and taking notes diligently while Blaine commanded the room, offering his opinion, joking around and being loved by every single living thing that came into contact with him.

Seriously, Kurt swore terrorists would be best friends with Blaine.

And that, along with the fact that he was madly gorgeous, convinced Kurt to keep his mouth shut and never utter a word about his feelings for Blaine to anyone.

He stared at him for a while as he did all the corny, wedding, dance moves, pretending to swim across the floor, doing the sprinkler and the shopping cart dance and acting like a complete idiot and still managing to be adored by everyone around him.

Kurt watched him longingly wondering what it would be like to have those eyes roam his body, to have that pretty pink of his lips turn red after kissing Kurt…

"You should go and dance with him."-there was a voice coming from his right and Kurt whipped around to find a tall, strong looking man smiling at him kindly.

His hair was swept away from his face and his skin was flawless despite being in his early thirties.  
His face seemed strangely familiar to Kurt somehow but he couldn't really figure out why.

The man was still smiling, glancing at the dance floor where Blaine was still grinning and bouncing happily, and Kurt realized he should probably say something.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."-he settled for vague hoping the man wouldn't ask anything further.

But it wasn't Kurt's night.

"Aw, why not? I thought you liked him with how you looked at him. I don't blame you he's beautiful."-the man said and Kurt found himself answering before he could control himself.

"Yeah he is."

"Then why are you still here? Go dance with him."-the man insisted and Kurt shook his head again making the man frown.

"Don't you like him?"-he asked in surprise and Kurt's eyes snapped back up to meet the strangely familiar ones.

"Of course I like him. How could I not, just look at him?"-Kurt waved his hand in Blaine's direction and the man beside him smiled even brighter.

"Then what's the problem?"-he asked and Kurt lowered his eyes.

"He doesn't like me back."-he said and the second he said it there was a bubbly laughter coming from behind him followed by that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you can't remember something but you know you've hear it before.

"Oh he likes you honey. I assure you."-the man with the laughter said when he stopped giggling and slid his arms around the taller man.

This guy was slightly shorter, but strong, fit and muscular. His hair was short but stubborn curls were still there and his eyes…there was something about his eyes Kurt knew.

"How would you know that?"-Kurt asked and then both men smiled toothily at him.

"Oh we just know."-Taller said.

"Without a shadow of doubt."-Shorter continued.

"He likes you."

"Like crazy."

"You're crazy."-Kurt cut in having heard enough from them about Blaine.

"He's right honey. You sort of are."-the shorter man said and the taller frowned at him, pouting.

"I'm not crazy."

"You are. But I love that about you."

"Fine you're forgiven. But that's not the point. The point is that this guy over here should go and dance with the cutie pie over there."-he said and Kurt's eyes widened.

"I'm not going there."-Kurt said.

"Sure you are. You two will make a hot couple."

"What are you talking about? We won't make anything since he doesn't even know I exist."-Kurt said and the shorter man laughed.

"Oh he knows honey."-he said and Kurt realized he kept calling him honey much like he was calling his partner.

"Trust me he doesn't. He's not exactly shy so he would have said something by now if he liked me."

"He thinks you're out of his league."-the shorter guy said and Kurt felt himself getting tired from their insisting.

"Look…what you're saying makes absolutely no sense at all. He is Blaine Anderson for crying out loud. He's popular, he's beautiful, he's smart, he's like a god damned super hero. And super heroes don't fall for Kurt Hummels of the world."-he practically yelled and then shrunk when a few people threw him odd looks and snickers.

Both men fell silent, watching Kurt with sorrow in their eyes but it was masked with strange recognition and warmth.

"He's not a superhero. He's just a boy. Who's been in love with another boy for a long time but hasn't plucked up the courage to tell him yet. He's a boy who hopes more than anything else that that other boy feels the same. He hopes that _you _feel the same."-the shorter man said and Kurt stood there watching him and blinking away the tears.

It was a great speech okay?

"Who the hell are you guys?"-he asked looking at them like they were insane.

They looked at each other and the shorter man nodded before they turned back to look at Kurt.

"It's gonna be hard to believe."

"Just tell me."-Kurt said tiredly.

"My name…"-the taller man started "is Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

* * *

"So what you're trying to tell me is that the two of you, are Blaine and I, from the future, and you're…we'll I guess WE…are married…in the future…Blaine and I…"-Kurt fumbled while…other Kurt fanned him with a napkin.

He was actually very close to fainting.

"That's pretty much it. I'm glad you're taking this so well…I thought you were gonna…"

"ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"-Kurt yelled and his older self just lifted an amused eyebrow.

"…do exactly that. I can see now why Finn always thought I was scary. I'm totally scary."-Older Kurt grinned to his partner who nodded earnestly.

"You're terrifying."-Older Blaine confirmed.

"How do you know about Finn?"-Kurt asked over their banter feeling lightheaded again.

"I'm you Kurt. I know everything about you."

"Okay this is beyond creepy. I'm leaving."-he said and tried to get away when a gentle hand stopped him.

His older self was staring at him intently, biting his lower lip just like he did when trying to think of a plan.

"I know about the notebook you keep with the poems written for Blaine."-he said and Kurt froze in place.

"I…I never told anyone about that."-he whispered and the older Kurt smiled.

"I know. Because I haven't told anyone. By the way…you…well I proposed with the one about sun in his eyes. Just so you know."-he winked and suddenly Kurt realized that the man in front of him was truly HIM.

A future version of him.

Tall, lean, confident, good looking.

And married to the man he was in love with.

A small smile spread on his face and he turned to see the two men holding each other and smiling at him.

"I…I get him?"-he said pointing to the young Blaine still hopping around the dance floor crazily.

"You get him. And you make him the happiest man alive."-Older Blaine said locking eyes with the younger version of his beloved husband.

"So what are you waiting for? Go get him."-he said and took Older Kurt by the hand, leading him through the crowd to slowdance with him in the middle of the floor.

Kurt steadied himself and looked over to Blaine, taking a deep breath and walking to him, fighting his urge to flee the scene.

He came close and tapped a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine turned around and Kurt almost heard him gasping when he saw him.

His eyes were wide and the golden inside of them sparkled with joy.

Realizing he was probably staring Kurt braced himself, cleared his throat and looked up through his lashes.

"I..um…I don't know if you know who I am but…I was just wondering if…if maybe you'd want to dance with me…"-he blushed and ducked his head feeling his cheeks burn.

"I thought I'll have to wait for you forever."-Blaine breathed in relief and Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"I..what?"-he asked and then startled when Blaine circled his arms around his waist pulling him closer.

"I've been trying to ask you out for months…But I'm too much of a coward to actually do it. I thought you were out of my league."-Blaine said and Kurt smiled from where he hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck as the swayed softly.

"I thought the same about you."-Kurt admitted and Blaine tilted his head back up with his fingers locking golden with cerulean blue.

"You're crazy."-he said and Kurt actually laughed out loud.

"Word on the street is you love that about me."-he winked and Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"-he asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday. For now…can we just keep dancing?"-he asked and Blaine smiled leaning forward and brushing his lips against Kurt's.

It wasn't a real kiss, it was way too soon for it.

It was just reassurance that they were truly there…finally together.

"Absolutely."-Blaine said and they hugged each other tightly swaying slowly and loving each other with all they had.

A few feet away from them, their future looked at each other lovingly, reminiscing the days they left behind.

* * *

**A review would be nice if you feel like it :)**


End file.
